Amigo ou inimigo ?
by Sary-chann
Summary: E se uma paixão nascesse na guerra? Será que seriam aceitos? E se fossem como deixar um Arrankar no Mundo Real? Resposta... Não é possível e até ele sabe disso. oneshot InoXUlq minha primeira fic de bleach não me matem XDD


_Bem essa é minha primeira fic de Bleach então não me matem por que eu só acompanho o anime e estou fazendo suposições XDD isso que dá ser uma romântica n.n se Bleach e Naruto fossem meus seria uma melação o.O_

_Espero que gostem e não queiram me matar no fim XDD_

**_Boa leitura e deixem reviews Onegai!!!_**

**_&&&&& Amigo ou inimigo?? &&&&&&_**

Sua respiração estava ofegante, seu corpo tinha vários ferimentos, Kurosaki Ichigo realmente havia se tornado um adversário formidável. Um shinigami com a máscara de um Hollow... Isso os tornava eram praticamente a mesma coisa não?? Só que ele era um Hollow com a espada de um shinigami... Por que ela amava aquele shinigami??

Essa pergunta não parava de ecoar em sua mente, maldição. Se não estivesse tão distraído poderia vencer, mas estava dividido... Se vencesse partiria o coração daquela mulher... Droga, por que se importava??

Ichigo continuava com a máscara, tinha pouquíssimos ferimentos e nem parecia estar se divertindo com a luta.

Ich: - Eu vou perguntar apenas mais uma vez. Onde está a Inoue??

Ulquiorra se mantinha ereto, ignorando os vários ferimentos que tinha pelo corpo, seu rosto não expressava nada e nem se alterou com a pergunta.

Ulq: - Não vai adiantar saber, por que não poderá levá-la. Aizen-sama nunca permitirá.

Ich: - O que aquele maldito quer com ela??

Essa era a pergunta que ele sempre fazia a si mesmo... Porque ele temia o dia em que seu mestre dissesse que a garota não era mais necessária... No fim ela acabaria morta... Então será que era melhor deixar que eles a levassem?? Mas então estaria quebrando todos os seus juramentos...

Ulq: - Esse assunto não cabe a você shinigami.

Ich: - De você não vou conseguir nada, não vou mais perder tempo aqui, morra.

Quem ele queria enganar não havia futuro algum, quanto mais ao lado dela. Esperança. O sentimento que ela despertou dentro dele e que não passava de uma mera ilusão. Amor. Algo que ele sentia mas que não traria nada além de dor. Em um mês de convivência ela quase o transformou em um humano... Com seu sorriso doce, mas infeliz, com seu jeito fiél e esperançoso como esperava os amigos, com o olhar que deixava sobre ele cheio de um sentimento estranho que ele não conseguia dizer o que era.

Mas a cada dia que passava ela parecia mais e mais triste e isso também estava consumindo-o... Humanos são seres patéticos isso era fato, e o pior é que ele não é humano nem fisicamente e se tornou tão patético quanto um. Como isso se classifica?? Para o bem dela, era melhor que ele morresse por isso não reagiu. Ichigo reuniu energia na espada e lançou um Getsuga Tenshou gigantesco.

Ich:"Por que ele não reagiu??"

Ulquiorra foi envolvido pela gigantesca energia negra do Kurosaki, mas não sentiu nada por que o golpe foi bloqueado, ou pelo menos o suficiente para protegê-lo, confuso ele tentou ver o que estava acontecendo e viu a conhecida silhueta da mulher que o atormentava em seus pensamentos, com os lindos, longos e lisos cabelos ruivos balançando ao vento e o brilho dourado de seu escudo triangular.

Ulq: - Inoue!!

Inoue usou seu escudo para bloquear o ataque, mas acabou sendo arremessada na direção do espada depois do impacto. Ulquiorra a pegou no ar e agaichou com o corpo dela colado ao seu enquanto via se ela não tinha nenhum ferimento. E pela primeira vez um sentimento enfeitava seu branco, frio e belo rosto. Desespero.

Ulq: - O que esta fazendo aqui?? Por que entrou na frente??

Inoue estava com um ferimento profundo no braço direito que estava quase amputado, o sangue dela se espalhava pela roupa branca dele, mas apesar da dor ela tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios. Seus olhos negros estavam marejados, mas tinham um brilho de felicidade e realização.

Ino: - É a primeira vez que você me chama pelo primeiro nome.

Ulq: - Idiota, você devia ter ficado. -- A expressão fria de costume voltou ao rosto do Arrankar, mas Inoue notou uma diferença no brilho dos olhos dele, pareciam mais... Humanos...

Ichigo observava a cena sem entender nada, por que Inoue protegeu o Arrankar?? Será que ela queria ficar??

Ulq: - Isso vai doer, mas vai impedir que você perca o braço.

Ele tirou a zampakutou da bainha e a liberou, ele estava com a mão sobre o ferimento e uma estranha massa branca passou para o braço da garota que apesar da dor não gritou. Essa massa se uniu ao braço dela, fechou o ferimento e se espalhou pelo braço criando uma espécie de luva branca, mas a mão dela ainda podia ser vista por entre as tiras brancas. Ela estava sentindo dor e a outra mão se agarrou à dele, Ulquiorra a envolveu com o braço tentando reconfortá-la. Por que estava fazendo aquilo?? Não conseguia ver aquela garota sofrer, isso estava massacrando sua alma, se é que ainda tinha uma.

Ulq: - Gomenassai.

Ino: - Não precisa se desculpar, eu escolhi isso. -- Ela estava ofegante, suava frio por causa da dor, mas seus olhos refletiam uma estranha felicidade e enlaçou seus dedos, agora com uma camada branca em cima, nos dele.

Inoue estava ali por que não poderia ver aquele Arrankar morrer, ele ficou do lado dela durante um mês e durante uma rebelião de Hollows no Hueco Mundo ele quase morreu para protegê-la, agora era sua vez. Por que ela sabia que ele não queria matar seus amigos...

Ich: - O que está acontecendo afinal??

Ino: - Gomenassai Kurosaki-kun, mas não posso deixar que mate o Ulquiorra-kun.

Ich: - Mas, Inoue ele é um Arrankar!!

Ino: - Eu já amei um Vaizard, agora um Arrankar... Faz muita diferença??

Ichigo estava surpreso como ela sabia que ele era um Vaizard?? E isso significava que ela já tinha amado-o?? Sua voz simplesmente sumiu e não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, Inoue amava um Arrankar?? E não qualquer um, Ulquiorra era o braço direito de Aizen. Mas saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu várias reiatsus se aproximando.

Ich: - Precisamos ir Inoue.

Ino: - ...

Ulq: - E Aizen??

Ich: - Eu o derrotei antes de vir aqui. Agora é apenas voltar.-- Ele olhava a garota ainda abraçada com o Arrankar. -- Precisamos ir Inoue.

Ino: - ... -- Ela estava dividida, seu coração mandava que ela ficasse, mas se ficasse com certeza seria morta.-- Eu não posso ir.

Ulq: - Você tem que ir. -- Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se manter em pé-- Eu vou abrir um portal, mas preciso estar a pelo menos 1 kilômetro daqui.

Ich: - Melhor nos apressarmos, você sentiu também??

O Arrankar simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça e pegou a garota no colo, os dois não falaram nada e correram em uma velocidade impressionante, tão alta que a garota não conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

Ela queria gritar que não iria, queria parar, mas a velocidade era tanta que mal conseguia respirar quanto mais falar. No colo dele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, apesar do jeito frio havia vida ali e por mais que negasse havia uma parte humana que restava dentro daquele corpo...

FLASHBACK ON

Ela estava olhando o horizonte, fitando o deserto do Hueco Mundo com o semblante sério e solitário de sempre. Ulquiorra entrou na cela e colocou a comida da garota em cima da mesa, mas notou que ela nem havia tocado na refeição anterior.

Ulq: - Você precisa se alimentar mulher.

Ino: - Eu não quero.

Ulq: - Já negociamos, se continuar a se recusar irei montar um grupo e irei atrás de seus amigos no mundo real.

Ino: - Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que eles estão vindo.-- Ele nunca havia comentado nada, mas era provável que aquela mulher estivesse sentindo a reiatsu de seus amigos, mas ela continuava a fitar o nada com um estranho interesse.

Ulq: - Então coma se não estará morta quando eles chegarem, se é que chegarão.-- Ele se afastou e foi em direção à porta, mas antes de sair sua curiosidade fez com que se virasse para fazer uma nova pergunta. -- Se sabe que ele virão buscá-la mulher, por que está triste??

Inoue não conseguiu conter a surpresa, por que aquela era a primeira vez que o Arrankar penguntava sobre seus sentimentos e isso era estranho.

Ino: - Eu não quero que eles venham...

Ulq: - Vocês humanos são estranhos.-- Ele deu as costas mais uma vez. Havia um grave ferimento em seu ombro direito e Inoue se virou para vê-lo.

Ino: - Espere eu preciso curar seu ferimento. -- Ela usou seu ataque e logo uma luz envolveu o braço dele.

Ulq: - Por que está me ajudando??

Ino: -Você me protegeu.

Ulq: - Era minha missão.

Ino: - Não importa... Eu prometi que não seria um fardo para ninguém e não consigo cumprir essa promessa, esse é meu jeito de me desculpar.

Ulq: - Você realmente é uma humana estranha mulher.-- Eles ficaram em silêncio, estavam separados por três metros, ele de costas para ela e voltado para a porta.

Ino: - Naquele dia, antes de ser atacada você me chamou de Yume, por que??

Ulq: -- Vários minutos se passaram e ela desistiu de uma resposta. -- Eu não sei. Esse nome veio na minha mente.

Ino: - Era alguém importante??

Ulq: - ... Não sei.

Quando Inoue foi atacada ele gritou Yume, de onde aquele nome veio ele não saberia dizer, mas desde aquele dia várias lembranças estavam vindo em sua mente e ele até já tinha ido para o mundo real investigar.

Ino: - Você era humano antes de se tornar Hollow não é?? -- Não houve resposta. -- Você morreu, mas algo te manteve preso ao mundo real, nenhum shinigami apareceu e você se tornou um Hollow, talvez você não tenha sido uma pessoa ruim.

Ulquiorra foi muito rápido, a encostou na parede e a ergueu pelo pescoço.

Ulq: - Não fale como se soubesse algo sobre mim.

Ino: - Gomen, mas meu irmão... Ele era uma boa pessoa, mas por minha causa não conseguiu seguir em frente e acabou se tornando um Hollow... Você é diferente dos outros Ulquiorra-san e sabe disso.

Aos poucos ele a soltou, Inoue colocou as mãos no pescoço que agora doía.

Ulq: - Gomenassai, mas você está enganada, eu sou diferente dos outros, mas sou pior que eles. -- Dizendo isso ele saiu da cela deixando a garota sozinha.

Ino: - Não é... E você sabe disso.-- Ela olhou para a janela de novo. -- Eu olho para a janela, por que temo o dia que você se encontre com eles...

FLASHBACK OFF

Em segundos eles chegaram em um lugar onde Ulquiorra poderia abrir um portal, mas as reiatsus estavam muito próximas. O Arrankar passou a garota para o shinigami e abriu um portal.

Ulq: - Vão.

Ich: - E você??

Ulq: - Eu vou atrasá-los.

Ino: - Não!

Ulq: - O Hougyoku foi destruído??

Ich: - Ele foi transformado em um Arrankar e morto por Urahara a quase uma hora.

Ulq: - Então vocês precisam ir, Aizen comentou uma vez que apenas a morte daquele garoto libertaria o verdadeiro poder do Hougyoku.

Ich: - Ele queria fazer isso na Terra, mas e agora??

Ulq: - O Hueco Mundo será destruído. Vocês precisam voltar e matar os Hollows que conseguirem fugir.

Ich: - E você??

Ulq: - Eu vou impedir que os espadas passem.

Ino: - Você vai morrer fazendo isso!! Você precisa vir também!!

??: - Kukuku ir para onde?? Acha mesmo que fugirão?? Nós seguiremos vocês até o mundo Real e conseguiremos um novo Hueco mundo.

Quem disse aquilo foi um dos espadas, Ulquiorra nem deixou que ele terminasse, empurrou Ichigo para dentro da fenda e a fechou, Inoue gritou seu nome, mas ele apenas pode ver o rosto dela com algumas lágrimas antes que a porta se fechasse.

??: - Está nos traindo Ulquiorra??

Ulq: - O que você acha??

Ele sacou sua zampakutou simplesmente porque seria um contra 20, vários deles eram Hollows descartáveis, mas ainda haviam 3 espadas e isso seria um desafio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ino: - Nós precisamos voltar!

Ich: - Não podemos -- Os dois estavam de volta na frente da loja Urahara, Inoue chorava e estava desesperada, Ichigo não sabia o que fazer, mas logo várias reiatsus de Hollows fugitivos surgiram e ele teve que ir lutar.

Ich: - Fique aqui. Você está sentindo a reiatsu do Urahara??

Inoue apenas afirmou com um leve aceno da cabeça.

Ich: - Então encontre-o, talvez ele saiba uma forma de salvar o Ulquiorra.

Essa idéia fez a garota se animar e ela saiu correndo enquanto Ichigo foi lutar, o Kurosaki estava ferido, mas parecia nem notar. Dois Hollows apareceram em sua frente, ela estava distraída e nem notou, mas quando um deles a atacou, jogando-a para o lado um escudo branco surgiu e a protegeu. A parte branca de seu braço cresceu e a defendeu... Agora eles eram um. Será que isso era um sinal que ele continuava vivo??

Ino: - Urahara-san!!

Kis: - Uhm?? Inoue-san como você conseguiu voltar?? Estava preocupado que você e Ichigo não conseguiram chegar a tempo da nossa volta. -- Enquanto conversava ele derrotou três Hollows sem nem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para eles, o ex-capitão também estava ferido, sua roupa estava mais vermelha do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ele também ignorava os ferimentos levando em conta que a maior parte daquele sangue nem era dele mesmo. Quem dera ela pudesse ser tão forte quanto eles...

Ino: - Nós voltamos com ajuda do Ulquiorra-san.

Kis: - Ulquiorra?? -- Sua expressão feliz e animada deu lugar a uma séria. -- Pode ter sido uma armadilha.

Ino: - Não!! Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas preciso salvá-lo.

Kis: - Ele ficou??

Ino: - Uhum ficou para impedir que espadas chegassem até aqui.

Kis: - ...

??: - Eu disse que estavam faltando espadas, algo estava acontecendo e nós nem sabíamos.

Ino: - Nani?!? Kurosaki-san??-- O pai de Ichigo estava com as roupas de shinigami e também lutava com os Hollows com uma facilidade impressionante.

Kis: - Isshin-san, o que acha?? Devemos salvar um Arrankar??

Iss: - Ele está nos ajudando não é?? Não vejo por que não.

Kis: --suspiro-- Você continua o mesmo sentimental de sempre. -- Isshin notou o desespero na voz da Inoue e mesmo sem saber de quem se tratava assumiu que o Arrankar era um aliado, e nesse momento muito importante.-- Então acho que você pode ir salvá-lo.

Ino: - Como??

Kis: - Seu poder viaja através do tempo e das dimensões, não será difícil abrir um portal para o Hueco Mundo. Use seu ataque de cura e procure a reiatsu dele, concentresse o máximo que puder, envolva o com seu poder e há uma remota possibilidade que consiga transportar o corpo dele até aqui. Mas se você falhar no processo ele ficará preso em uma dimensão paralela e nunca mais poderá voltar.

Ino: - ...

Kis: - Você precisa realmente querer que ele esteja aqui.

Ino: - ... Eu-Eu... Eu vou tentar!

Isshin estava lutando ainda e deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seu rosto, adorava ver determinação. Kisuke parecia preocupado, mas não a impediu, Inoue se concentrou e seguiu todas as instruções dele.

Podia sentir a reiatsu dele,muito fraca, mas podia, ela sabia que ele estava ferido e isso estava desesperando-a, mas Urahara estava ao seu lado e a acalmou. Com dificuldade visualizou onde ele estava e conseguiu abrir uma espécie de portal entre o Hueco Mundo e o mundo real. Quando o Arrankar chegou estava muito ferido e surpreso.

Ulq: - Como??

Inoue não conteve as lágrimas e o abraçou, mas os dois ainda estavam envoltos pela luz do poder dela enquanto Ulquiorra era curado.

Isshin se aproximou de Urahara depois de ter derrotado seus inimigos.

Iss: - E você continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre. Subestimou a garota não foi?? --Kisuke estava com uma expressão séria.

Kis: - É, não achava que ela conseguiria... "Que poder impressionante... Eu pesquisei durante anos uma forma de abrir um portal para o Hueco Mundo e ela consegue fazer isso em segundos."

Isshin bateu na cabeça do amigo e sorriu.

Iss: - Viu seu descrente?? O amor pode fazer tudo... Até mesmo transformar um shinigami em humano... -- o último comentário foi sobre sua própria história e Urahara já a conhecia, Isshin deixou a Soult Society por amar uma humana algoque ele nunca entendeu.

Kis: - Eu sou um cientista Isshin, pra mim isso não faz sentido nenhum...

Inoue chorava de alegria, mas Ulquiorra não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e para ele o choro era de dor.

Ulq: - Por que está chorando??

Ela levantou o rosto, secou as lágrimas e sorriu deixondo-o ainda mais confuso.

Ino: - Felicidade... Eu pensei que tinha te perdido...

Ulq: - Na verdade foi por muito pouco.

Kis: - Ahh -- Kisuke retomou seu humor mais descontraído-- Então diga Ulquiorra-san quantos Espadas sobraram??

Ulq: - Dois, eles vieram para o Mundo Real.

Kis: - Uhmm como eu pensei, senti duas reiatsus tão grandes que imaginei se não seriam mais Arrankars.

Iss: - Yoshi!! Eu vou lutar com eles, a muito tempo não me exercito.

Kis: - Ichigo está lutando com eles.

Iss: - Mais um motivo para me apressar, minha querida Masaki jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com ele.-- Ele mal terminou a frase e já tinha desaparecido.

Kis: - Realmente o amor pode fazer tudo, até tornar uma pessoa como o Isshin mais idiota do que já é.-- Inoue estava mais calma e riu do comentário.

Kis: - Você acha que eu estou exagerando por que não viu a época em que Masaki-san estava viva... -- Ele deixou um ar sonhador pairar e os rês caíram em um silêncio incômodo. Depois ficou sério novamente se virou para o Arrankar.-- O que vai fazer agora Ulquiorra??

Fazer?? O que ele poderia fazer?? Viver entre humanos?? Não. Ir para Soul Society?? Nunca. Ir para o Hueco Mundo?? Morte na certa... Então o qu fazer??

Ulq: - Devo voltar para o Hueco Mundo.

Ino: - Não!!

Ulq: - Não existe outro lugar. -- Ele se levantou, seus ferimentos já estavam quase completamente fechados.-- Eu preciso ir.

Inoue já estava prestes a protestar, mas Kisuke foi mais rápido, sacou sua espada e feriu Ulquiorra bem no coração. Mas Inoue pode ver que a espada tinha um líquido prateado que escorria por ela e ia até o Arrankar.

Ino: - O que está fazendo??

Kis: - ... -- Ele puxou a garota para fora da barreira e se distanciou. -- Espere. -- Ele parecia tão apreensivo quanto ela. -- Talvez funcione.

Ino: - Talvez?? O que era aquilo??

Kis: - Parte do Hougyoku. O sangue do Arrankar que eu matei mais cedo... -- Ele não tirou os olhos de Ulquiorra que agora estava caído no chão cercado por uma poça de sangue. -- O Hougyoku pode acabar com as barreiras entre um Hollow e um shinigami, ou seja um pode se tornar o outro com ajuda dele... Esse é um poder perigosíssimo, mas que pode ocorrer até naturalmente dependendo do nível da pessoa... Pelo que eu pude notar Ulquiorra é diferent dos outros por que acabou com essa barreira sozinho, como nosso amigo Ichigo.

Ino: -O que isso quer dizer??

Kis: - Que com uma pequena ajuda do Hougyoku talvez ele seja capaz de acabar com essa barreira totalmente...

Ele mal terminou a frase e Ulquiorra se levantou, sua pele não estava mais branca, os riscos verdes se tornaram pretos como tatuagens, as roupas agora eram pretas e a máscara se despedaçou no ar.

Kis: - E se tornar um shinigami completo.

Inoue correu até Ulquiorra e o abraçou, pela primeira vez pode ouvir um coração no peito dele, mas ela sabia que ele existia a muito tempo. As lágrimas não paravam de cair, mas o garoto as limpou.

Ino: - Você é um shinigami agora.

Ulq: - Uhum... Isso quer dizer que eu posso ficar... -- Ela sorriu, ele por sua vez acabou com a distância que existia entre eles e a beijou, de forma tímida, porém apaixonada.

Kis: - Tudo acabou bem.

??: - Sempre bancando o sem coração para compensar mais tarde... Será que nunca vai aprender Kisuke??

Kis: - Yoruichi-san até você veio me julgar?? Eu já fiz muitas coisas que me arrependo, mas até que ultimamente tenho acertado... Talvez tudo tenha seu propósito não é?? -- os dois apenas observavam Inoue e Ulquiorra abraçados.

Yor: - É... Talvez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ficou péssimo eu não gostei, mas tava afim de fazer uma fic de Bleach e fiz XDD Deixem reviews onegai !!! Pra pelo menos saber a opinião de vocês n.n_

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
